Medic (Classic)
The Medic is identified by his team-colored suit, 'Red Cross' shoulder badge and crash helmet. The Medic is designed to be a support class, but should not be counted out in a close-to-medium quarters combat. The Super Nailgun, while being slow and having an arched firing path, is still powerful when fending off pursuing enemies. And like the Scout, the Medic is armed with disorienting, non-lethal concussion grenades. (Concs) The Medic's shining ability though is his Medpack. It serves a number of purposes, the first of which is it heals the Medic at a rate of 2 points per second. (The medpack need not be selected for this ability to be in effect) The next is that it can heal allied players and give them an extra 50 points of health as a temporary 'buff'. (The extra health wears off on its own, regardless of whether or not the player takes damage) The last, and considered to be the most powerful, is the Contagion. Contagion The Contagion is an insidious weapon used by the Medic to cripple the enemy team. When the Medpack is used on an enemy, they are infected with a virulent disease which saps their health continually. The only way to remove the Contagion is to have it 'cured' by an allied Medic with their Medpack. Ordinary 'pick-up' Medpacks will not cure a player of the disease. The Contagion is so-named because coming in contact with another player will spread the disease to them; in this way the Contagion can quickly cripple an entire team in a matter of minutes. This weapon is so powerful and so frustrating that some players ban its use on their servers. Tips *Heal your teammates. When you look at your teammates (by pointing your crosshairs at them), the status bar in the lower left corner of your screen will show you their health and armor. If their health is less than 100%, they need some healing. Select your medikit by hitting your "Use Special Skill" key, run over to your teammate, aim your medikit at them (just like you would a crowbar), and press your "Fire" button. One "hit" and they'll be back to full health. *Cure your teammates. Your medikit will heal everything. If you see that one of your teammates is concussed, hallucinating, infected, crippled from a leg shot or caltrop, or burning from a pyro's flamethrower, use your medikit on them to cure them of their affliction. They'll be eternally grateful. *Buff your teammates. You can do even more than just heal and cure your teammates. If you use your medikit on a teammate who's already at full health, you'll inject him with adrenaline, increasing his health 5 points over his maximum health level. The maximum you can adrenalize him up to is 50 over his normal maximum health. Adrenaline is short-lived, and the player's health will slowly drop down until it's back at his normal maximum health. This is an excellent way to give an attack squad a boost before they enter the enemy base. The only drawback is that the medikit needs some "ammunition" to do this. You can get more medikit "ammunition" by picking up health packs in your Resupply Room. You'll need medikit "ammunition" to heal yourself over time too. *Infect your enemies. If you use your medikit on an enemy, you'll infect him with an infectious virus. It'll drain his health slowly, until he either dies or is healed by a Medic on his team. The virus is particularly lethal because it's airborne. If the infected player gets near any of his teammates, the virus will infect them as well. *Listen for "Medic!". Other teammates might signal to you that they need healing by shouting out "Medic!". You'll see a flashing red icon above the player who is calling for assistance. Heal 'em! Category:Team Fortress Classic Classes